Aria's Parents
Aria's Parents are antagonists in the anime series Akame Ga Kill!. The two were Aria's parents and a very wealthy and well respected couple in the Capital, posing as humanitarians, their true nature was coward and sadistic. The father is voiced by Haruo Yamagishi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Carl Masterson in the English version of the anime. The mother is voiced by Natsuo Nakamura in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Allison Sumrall in the English version of the anime. Background At some point, they got married, and later, they had a daughter, Aria, the couple taught their daughter to torture and kill the peasants, ever since she was a little girl. At some point, before the start of the series, the couple took Ieyasu and Sayo as their guests by their daughter Aria, they offered a meal to the two teenagers, though the food was drugged with sleeping pills. After that, they brought the boy and girl into the deposit, after, the two teenagers woke up, and later, they were brutally tortured, Ieyasu was infected with the Lubora virus by Aria's mother, and Sayo was tortured to death by Aria. When Tatsumi was found by Aria, the couple welcomed him into their residence. The following evening, Aria's parents and their guards were targeted under contract by Night Raid, Aria's mother was bisected by Sheele, and Aria's father had his neck broken by Leone. Their daughter was killed by Tatsumi after he discovered their true colors from Night Raid and his friends Ieyasu and Sayo. Appearance The father was a middle-aged man, with gray hair, gray mustache, and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a light brown smoking, with a red tie, and black shoes. The mother was a middle-aged woman, with shoulder-length blonde hair, and blue eyes, she was wearing a short-sleeved pink dress, and red-heeled shoes. Personality When they deceived their guests, they looked like a polite, kind and hospitable couple, however, their true nature was cruel and sadistic, since every night, along with their daughter, they had fun torturing and killing the peasants they were kidnapping and hosting, Aria's mother loved to inject the Lubora virus into the victims, an untreated virus that quickly causes the death of the victim. According to this family, the peasants were nothing but the scum of the capital and considered them useless. Aria's mother thoroughly described their methods of torture that were used on their victims as an evening sadistic hobby, which she very much enjoyed with a smile of sadistic happyness. Aria's father, despite his cruelty, was also compassionate, since just before he died he asked Leone to spare his daughter. Aria's parents was xenophobic, in fact like their daughter, they hated and despised the peasants, the couple call them scum and unclean animals. Navigation pl:Rodzice Arii Category:Abusers Category:Aristocrats Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Spouses Category:Partners in Crime Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Propagandists